Smoak and Mirrors
by brittany.barbour1
Summary: Felicity deals with her arch nemesis and makes a connection to Oliver's as well. Set post Suicide Squad, cannon compliant.


AN- I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, if you see any please let me know so I can fix them!

This idea came to me after the Suicide squad episode and wouldn't leave me alone- may contain spoilers up to 2x16

**Summary- **Felicity deals with her arch nemesis and makes a connection to Oliver's as well. Currently a one-shot, but not labeled as complete because I have an idea of how to continue the story if it sparks interest.

**Smoak and Mirrors**

Isobel Rochev has always been one for going too far, especially when it comes to pushing Felicity's buttons. Normally, Felicity shows the restraint of a saint and can hold the steam from coming out of her ears at least until she has reached the privacy of the bathroom. Normally, she would splash water on her face, remind herself that she has two degrees from MIT and helps save the city by night, that Oliver needs her here. Oliver takes bullets, the least she can do is deal with Isobel Rochev's Poisonous personality. But not today.

Today, everyone was on edge. Slade Wilson had shown himself at the mansion 3 weeks ago and had tormented Oliver by being several steps ahead at every turn since then. Today Isobel came in spewing innuendo and disdain as usual, but as she was about to leave she added that as disappointing as Oliver is as acting  
Co-CEO (even though profits are up 45% since Russia!), she managed to get her foot in the door with SHADO inc and they would need to attend a gala. At her announcement Felicity moves to stabilize herself with a hand on Oliver's desk, trying not to react, knowing that a company named after Slade's lost love can't be a coincidence at this point. Isobel, being the opportunistic snake that she is, takes the opportunity to "accidentally" bump into her, forcing her to miss the the desk and end up on the floor.

Felicity is baffled, somehow her glasses end up on the floor. She looks up, fuming, only to see Oliver rushing around the corner to help her up. But as she reaches for her glasses Isobel places her stiletto through the right eye of her glasses with feigned innocence.

Felicity wasn't sure what happened next, it was all a blur. All she knew was that she now understands Roy a lot better, the idea of rage taking over and controlling you was so real now. It was like she blacked out, she couldn't remember when she moved to sitting on Oliver's couch, how she bruised her knuckles, why her head hurt and her ponytail was halfway pulled out, or where the hell Oliver and Isobel were.

She looked around and saw Digg seemingly standing guard near the elevator. She caught his eye and looked on in confusion. He answered her silent question with a wink and a nod, followed by a huge grin. Whatever had happened, he was proud of her. At least that's what she thought she saw, she couldn't be sure as she only had one lens in her glasses causing her vision to blur. She heard the elevator ding and immediately looked down to her hands in her lap, playing with the hem of her Skirt, unwilling to to look Oliver in the eyes just yet. She replayed the events of the morning, trying desperately to remember what happened. Just as Oliver and Digg walked into the office she reached for a glass of water on the table, just wanting to buy herself a bit of time before having to answer Oliver's inevitable questioning.

The water was supposed to buy her time, but not today, definitely NOT TODAY! Instead of gracefully picking up the cup, because who was she kidding, Felicity Smoak has been called many things, but graceful was NEVER one of them, she misjudged the distance between her and the cup and knocked it to the ground, shattering it instantly.

"Of coarse!" She yelled at herself while lifting her hands in surrender and ignoring Oliver as he ran the last few feet to where she was sitting, as if he felt the need to save her from her own clumsiness. "As if I'm not enough of a klutz with two good eyes, now I have to only use one! Goodbye depth perception!" Her exclamation was that of defeat and she splotched back into the couch, still refusing to look at Oliver. Just as he reached out to grab her hand and check the damage to her knuckles, it all clicked in her mind and she jumped up, almost tripping as she hadn't realized she was only wearing one shoe.

Oliver didn't know what to do. He was afraid she jumped at his touch and didn't want to push the issue, but he wasn't about to let her fall on her face either. He grabbed her by the waist and held her up right. He was trying to steady her on her feet as well as mentally- he was used to her rambles but this one was hard even for him to follow.

Her repetive muttering as she put the puzzle pieces together was barely audible. "That's the answer, one eye, we can mess with the perception, that's the weakness..." She was cut off when she finally heard him yell her name, "Felicity!." To his credit, he didn't raise his voice until after the third time he said her name with no response. She however, was not that patient and immediately responded with her loud voice.

"Oliver! I figured it out, that bitch might have actually just been useful!"

"What?!"

The gleam in her eye caught him off guard as she grabbed his face to pull him to look at her straight in the eyes- she wanted his full attention as she lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "I know how to beat Slade, or how you can beat him. I mean, I don't have the plan yet but Isobitch made it so clear, the weakness is so obvious that we overlooked it. Sure, he has a lot of advantages, he has been ahead so far, about 5 years ahead, but know we have a lead and we know his weakness!"

He was trying to follow but she was speaking so fast, even for her, he growled out her name as an attempt to reign her in, "Fe-Li-ci-Ty. What lead, what weakness, what's clear?"

"Isobel... She told us the name of his company, now it have a lead of how to track him, and we know he will be at that gala next Friday so we have a lead of where he will be in 11 days. We can make a plan because we know his weakness- he's blind in one eye. As Isobel so KINDLY showed me today,that doesn't just mess with peripheral vision, it messes with depth perception. We can plan something for the night of the gala and have the upper hand!"

He was stunned- how had he not seen that already? He glanced at Dig, who gave a slight nod and immediately called Roy. He then looked back to Felicity and grabbed her Hands in his. "Felicity Smoak you are remarkable," he breathed out with a genuine smile.

It was the smile just for her, and the first time she had seen anything but a scowl on his face since Slade had made hImself known, she smirked, "So I'm told..."

**Thank you for taking the time to read, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
